staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Października 2010
TVP 1 05:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 96; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Życie na cieplejszej planecie - odc. 6 Szkoła życia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Legenda Nezha - Decydująca bitwa o Chaoge, odc. 48 (Final Battle of Chaoge, ep. 48); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Disney! Cudowny Świat - High School Musical (.); komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Golec uOrkiestra; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ptaków - Granice wytrzymałości cz. 2 (The life of birds- Limits of endurance); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Plebania - odc. 1553; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Klan - odc. 1942 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2045; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Debiuty; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5182 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5182); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5183 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5183); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1554; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1943 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2046; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs rozprawił się z generałem, odc. 7 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek zabłądzili w grzybowym lesie, odc. 21 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Maroka; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Ranczo - odc. 41 - Sztormy emocjonalne - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Teatr Telewizji - Norymberga - txt - str.777; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Dominika Ostałowska, Halina Łabonarska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Ręka nad kołyską (Hand That Rocks the Cradle, The) - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Curtis Hanson; wyk.:Annabella Sciorra, Rebecca De Mornay, Ernie Hudson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Bracia i siostry - odc. 11 (Brothers & Sisters, ep. 11, Family Day); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Notacje - Ks. kard. Stanisław Nagy. Spotkanie z Janem Pawłem II; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 TELEZAKUPY 02:30 Defekt - odc. 1/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Piotr Fronczewski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Andrzej Chyra, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Agnieszka Krukówna, Dorota Landowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Defekt - odc. 2/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakopower; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:20 Córki McLeoda - odc. 143 Prawdziwa McLeodówna (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (The real McLeod)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 144 Wołanie (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (The calling)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Trzeba się dobrze spisać; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Jubileusz Parafii Nowego Przymierza; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 ZUS dla Ciebie! - Urlop bezpłatny a ubezpieczenie chorobowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 31 - Pojednanie; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd - Kacper Kuszewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1779; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Królowie magii - 2008 - odc. 2 cz. 2 (The Word Magic Awards - ep. 2); widowisko kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Pytając o Boga; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! 2008; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Święta wojna - Hanys Cola (236); serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Czas honoru - odc. 31 seria III "Transport do Auschwitz" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 25/48; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/63; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 47 - Jaki ojciec, taki syn; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 72 - Kohabitacja; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 473 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 770; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 520; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Alibi na poniedziałek - Lekcja grozy (Detention (aka Deadliest Lesson)) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Harry Winer; wyk.:Penelope Ann Miller, Yancey Arias, Abby Cooper; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Czy świat oszalał? - Mali złodzieje (Gypsy child thieves); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 45. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Wratislavia Cantans (Wrocław 2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega - odc. 3/4 - Turystyka alpejska (odc. 3/4 - Turystyka alpejska); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Lekcja grozy (Detention (aka Deadliest Lesson)); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Harry Winer; wyk.:Penelope Ann Miller, Yancey Arias, Abby Cooper; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Kabaret nocą; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:54 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Kronika regionalna 17:10 Everyday English Odcinek: 36 17:25 Menu kulturalne 17:30 Eurosąsiedzi 18:00 Kronika regionalna 18:20 Wokół nas 18:30 Kronika 19:30 Innowacyjni - Klaster IT 19:50 Ekoobywatel Odcinek: 4 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Spięcie 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:49 Patrz, Litwa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:59 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:42 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:59 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:35 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:45 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:34 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:25 Pingwin Piper i jego fantastyczne, latające maszyny 8:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 74 9:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 75 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 73 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 74 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 212 Sezon: 5 11:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1526 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 187 13:00 Zamieńmy się żonami Odcinek: 87 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1164 14:45 Tak, kochanie Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 15:15 Tak, kochanie Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 213 Sezon: 5 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 89 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1165 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1527 20:00 Królestwo niebieskie 23:05 Sekretne okno 1:20 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 626 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1377 TVN 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 143 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 468 11:40 Granie na ekranie 12:15 Mango - Telezakupy 12:45 Ugotowani Odcinek: 3 13:45 Niania Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 14:20 Niania Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 2 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 530 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 144 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 724 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1327 Sezon: 8 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 722 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 11 22:35 Mentalista Odcinek: 7 23:35 Superwizjer Odcinek: 899 0:10 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 1:10 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 468 1:35 Po co spać, jak można grać? 2:30 Telesklep 2:55 Uwaga! 3:15 Rozmowy w toku 4:10 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV 4 4:55 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:20 Lalola - odc. 125, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 33, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 33, Meksyk 2009 10:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 44, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 34, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 1, Meksyk 2005 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 29, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 45, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 34, Meksyk 2009 20:00 STOP Drogówka - odc. 7, magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Eksplozja. Krótki kurs wyburzania - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2008 22:00 Galileo - odc. 179 23:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 15, USA, Kanada 2006 1:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:05 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 3:25 Supergrass - Live in Belgium - koncert 4:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Studio Gama - Ale cyrk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Molly - odc. 4/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Wielka Brytania (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Duszone żeberka z krokietami fasoli; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 752; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1544; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 40; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 5/7* - Mury; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Jubileusz Parafii Nowego Przymierza; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 248; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 7/18* - Córka źle strzeżona; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 21* - Porachunki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 5; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1544; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 25 - Latający kozioł; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Na żywo 21:35 Jan Serce - odc. 7/10* - Raz kozie śmierć; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kabaretowa Jedynka - odc. 10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 4/13; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 25 - Latający kozioł; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1544; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 40; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 03:50 Za Zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza Granicami Kraju - KONCERT GALOWY; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Polacy w Bitwie o Anglię; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12